Harry Potter and the Goblet of Desire
by WolfyPup
Summary: Hope Walburga Lupin-Black is a fourteen year old witch who's fallen for the one and only Fred Weasley. This year is her fourth year at Hogwarts and she's determined to tell him her true feelings. But with her name getting entered into the Goblet of Fire, and Ron's annoying brotherly advice, it might not happen anytime soon. Hope you enjoy this new series I'm creating!


"Rise and shine sleepyhead." A voice sang in my ear. I lazily opened one eye only to see my two red headed best friends standing over me. I sat upright. A sleepy smile spread on my freckled face.

"I haven't seen you two goofballs since last term." I muttered, rubbing my eyes, which were still filled of sleep.

Fred tucked my hair behind my ear for me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not flirting again are you," Mrs. Weasley teased the twins and handed me a towel, "Give Hope some privacy while she washes up and gets dressed."

George smirked and Fred winked as they exited Ginny's bedroom. Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Those boys." She mumbled and kissed my forehead. "It's so good to see you dearie."

"It's good to be here again." I said.

Mrs. Weasley stroked my long auburn hair.

"I'll leave you to get busy, I suspect Arthur will be taking you to the World Cup shortly." Mrs. Weasley said and shut the door softly.

I stared at the ground for what felt like forever, then swung my legs over the bed and stood up. I walked over to the bathroom and stripped out of my maroon nightdress.

I took a short cold shower and got dressed. I pulled on a grey buttonless jumper and a pair of jet black leggings only before combing my auburn hair and plaiting it into a messy side braid. I stepped out of the bathroom and ran into Harry in the hallway.

I instantly hurled myself at him and squeezed him in a tight hug.

I noticed Harry had grown his hair long, just as Fred and George had.

"Hope-" Harry managed between gasps for breath and surprise, "I can't breathe!"

I reluctantly let go. Harry had started laughing.

"If I would've known you missed me that much I would've asked Mrs. Weasley to invite you earlier!" Harry grinned.

Even though he had grown exceptionally taller over the summer, Harry Potter was still the same boy with messy dark hair, brilliant green eyes, and circle framed glasses I had always known and loved like a brother.

"How's Sirius?" Harry asked.

"He could be better."

"Why what happened?"

"Flea problems."

Harry's eyes lit up and he laughed.

"Figures."

The room went silent, Harry and I smiling awkwardly at the floor.

"How's it been?"

"Ok, I guess. Better than living with Remus."

"Things will get better, if we could just prove Sirius was framed, he-"

"Harry, you remember what Dumbledore said last term. The ministry won't listen."

"I know I just thought maybe-"

"Harry, it's fine. I don't need a fairy princess life like that git, Malfoy. Besides, living with Sirius is better than nobody, right?"

I smiled at Harry, but he obviously knew something was wrong.

"Hope, what's going on?" He asked concernedly.

My smile faded.

"We've been moving a lot recently," I began slowly, "We haven't been getting enough sleep, food, or water. I know it's to protect us, but it gets really scary after awhile. Sometimes even Death Eaters come snooping. But everything's good now. Sirius found a really nice place. Even if we only get one meal a day..."

Harry stared at me for a long time.

"Ok, as long as you're safe." He sighed and headed down the spiraling stairs. I watched after him. I was about to say something but my mouth just gaped.

"Harry..." I called softly but he didn't hear.

"Watch it! H-Hope?"

I felt someone smack right into my back. I turned around. It was Percy Weasley.

"You must watch where you choose to stand, Hope. You crumpled a very important essay I was writing for the Ministry!" He scolded wiping himself off and trying to straighten the piece of parchment.

I rolled my Amber eyes. Percy and I were off and on. Sometimes we got along, others you could find us bickering of the smallest things.

"Maybe you'd better keep your eyes forward, rather on that piece of rubbish." I muttered. To my disfortune, Percy heard me.

"Watch your tongue, miss." Percy glared and stalked away.

"Hello, Hope."

Bill Weasley wrapped an arm around me from behind, and gave me a small squeeze.

"How's summer going?" He asked.

"Well it could be better." I admitted. Bill grinned.

"Miss snogging Fred and George, do you?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes once again.

"Snogging those two would be like snogging a pig, I'd rather take the pig." I said.

Bill chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"That's what they all say." He said and made his way down the spiraling staircase. I trailed after him. Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, and Fred, were all sitting in the kitchen, chatting amongst themselves as they dished there plates full of food. Fred looked up and grinned. He pulled the empty chair beside him out.

"Saved you a spot."

I felt the unwanted blush tinge my cheeks rosy, as I sat down next to him. Right as my bottom touched the chair an awful sound erupted from beneath me. The kitchen broke into laughter. I froze and winced.

There was always a catch.

I stood up to notice a bright red deflated whoopee cushion lying in the exact place I had set my rear end. My face flushed bright red.

"But how- this wasn't there before!" I said my voice rising slightly. Fred's eyes sparkled.

"I put it there right as you were about to sit down, couldn't spoil the surprise." He said. He must of noticed my flustered appearance because he then said,

"What? Can't Hopey take a joke?"

He made a pouty face. I stayed quiet and began dishing myself up, still standing. The laughter slowly died into an awkward silence. I quickly piled my scrambled eggs into my mouth and left the dinner table. I went outside and sat in the Weasley's golden field. There was no way I was going back inside. I couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed about the incident no matter how I reimagined the scenario. I knew it wasn't a big deal, but I still felt ashamed of myself for some reason.

"Hope."

It was Harry. I patted a flattened patch of grass beside me, gesturing him to sit.

"It was only a joke, Fred didn't mean-"

"I'm fine, Harry."

"Stop lying to me."

I felt tears prick in my eyes. Harry turned my chin gently, so I was facing him. His bright green eyes gazed into my sad Amber ones. He held me in his arms, my head laying on his chest.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Anything, Hope." He muttered under his breath.

"For a long time now, I've fancied..." I stopped.

"Fred. I know."

Harry didn't need me to say anything, he always understood.

"How did you-" I started.

Harry sighed and smirked.

"Isn't it quite obvious? You two flirt with each other constantly."

There was sort of a teasing tone to his voice.

"Oh, and what about Hermione?" I asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're just friends."

"Oh, really?" I said and raised and eyebrow.

Harry ignored this.

"She probably fancies Ron," he added, "you know how much chemistry they have."

He nudged me and snickered. I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"They're always fighting. But I see those secret looks they give each other when one of them isn't looking." I said.

"Hermione's thinking, oh Ronald I do love you and you're incredibly tall, stretched out body, it looks like you haven't exercised at all in these fourteen years, and I love it." Harry's said in a mock Hermione voice. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Then Ron's thinking, man, I really do love that head of bush, or bush of hair, whatever, she's bloody gorgeous." I said in a mock Ron voice. Harry and I both burst out laughing.

"Head of bush?" He asked, "Honestly, Ron's not that clueless"

I shrugged and grinned.

"Alright children, time to head to the Quidditch World Cup!" Mr. Weasley's call echoed across the yard.

As Harry and I headed inside, I couldn't help but wonder whether or not I'd ever be able to confess my feelings to the one I love, and if I did, if his reaction would be the one I had been dreaming of since I first started at Hogwarts. I pushed all these feelings away as we entered the Burrow.


End file.
